


Человек делает выбор

by Herber_baby17



Category: BioShock
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Mind Control, Rapture, would you kindly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его жизнь. Вся его жизнь была сплошной ложью, полным бредом, который Атлас вешал ему на уши на каждом углу.  Не мог бы ты пожалуйста, в самом деле?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек делает выбор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Man Chooses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706830) by [LordRebeccaSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama). 



> Текст был переведен для ФБ 2013 для команды Bioshock

Плакат _«Кто такой Атлас?»_ висел на холодной стальной стене в подводном городе Восторг. Вода капала с потолка в равномерном ритме. На тусклом дне океана светились розовые кораллы. Человек в огромном водолазном костюме нес гарпунное ружье, а, проходя мимо, заткнул утечку между стеклом и усиленной металлической рамой. Низкий стон эхом разнесся в полупустой комнате. 

  
Джек подвинулся ближе, сжав в одной руке гаечный ключ, а другая замерцала от слабых электрических разрядов. Когда он вышел из батисферы и направился к Гефесту, потемневшие от воды штанины шуршали при ходьбе, белая рубашка была окрашена кровью.   
Радио ожило.

  
— Будь так любезен, пойди в кабинет Райана и убей этого ублюдка. Пора положить этому конец, — сказал Атлас.

  
Эндрю Райан. Владелец этой огромной подводной утопии, называемой Восторг. Хотя, от утопии мало что осталось. Брат сражался против брата ради еще одной дозы ЕВЫ, чтобы вновь ощутить силу, струящуюся по венам.

Джек медленно продвигался вперед. Райан бросил все свои силы, чтобы задержать его. Он даже пошел так далеко, что устроил уничтожение города.  
Металлические двери со свистом раскрылись, и Джек вошел в комнату, где вся стена была обвешана бумагами. В центре висели шесть фотографий, соединенные воедино красной нитью. Фотография Джека была соединена с линией самого Эндрю Райана и Джасмин Джолин. Другая линия связывала его с врачами Бриджит Тененбаум и Ян Сушонгом. По всей стене тянулась надпись красной краской: «Будь любезен». Эта… фраза.

Внизу, на выступе, лежало два аудиодневника. Он подобрал первый. Там говорилось об эксперименте, над которым работал Сушонг. Во втором дневнике присутствовал другой голос, моложе.

— Будь любезен…сверни шею этому щенку? — приказал Сушонг юноше.

Мальчик зарыдал:

— Нет…Нет. — Но собака начала скулить, а потом наступила тишина. 

— Очень хорошо, — ответил Сушонг и дневник закончился.

Джек не знал, что и думать. Когда Сушонг произнес эту фразу по радио, он почувствовал, что ему надо свернуть щенку шею. Однако щенка нигде не было; чувство испарилось, и Джек выровнял дыхание, прежде чем идти в кабинет Райана.

— Убийца преодолел мою последнюю линию обороны и теперь явился убить меня. — сказал Эндрю Райан. Джек прошел в кабинет и увидел, как Эндрю Райан играет в импровизированный гольф на полу и пытается забить шар в небольшой стакан, лежащий по другую сторону ковровой дорожки. 

— В конце концов, что отличает человека от раба? — Он прекратил играть и подошел к краю дорожки. 

— Деньги? Сила? Нет, человек делает выбор, — он вернулся к мячам для гольфа. — Раб подчиняется. Думаешь, у тебя есть воспоминания? — Райан прошел мимо своего импровизированного гольф клуба.

— Ферма? 

Его фермерский домик вспышкой возник у него перед глазами.

— Семья, — он увидел себя с родителями.

— Самолет, — Джек курил сигарету в самолете. 

— Катастрофа, — он тонул в воде и смотрел, как горящий самолет погружался в воду. 

— А затем, это место, — Райан ударил по еще одному мячу. 

— Была ли семья на самом деле? 

Будучи ребенком, Джек сидел на операционном столе, напротив него в халатах стояли Тененбаум и Сушонг. 

— Разбился ли самолет? — Райан ударил по мячу клюшкой и внимательно осмотрел ее, — Или его угнали?   
На коленях у Джека лежала коробка с пистолетом и запиской, в которой говорилось: «Джеку, с любовью от Мамы и Папы. Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, не открывать до 63º 2' N 29º55' W xxx ooo» 

— Самолет подбили, и это явно сделал не человек, — Он подошел к окну, продолжая говорить с убийцей:

— Некоторые люди ходят во сне всю жизнь, пока их мастер не произносит простую фразу, и это запускает активацию. Послали ли этого человека убить или быть рабом? Человек выбирает, раб подчиняется. – Райан подошел к двери. 

— Входи, — сказал он, открывая дверь. Джек сделал шаг вперед. — Будь любезен, остановись? — Джек замер. 

«Будь любезен» — могущественная фраза. Знакомая? В голове Джека вспыхнули воспоминания о случаях, когда Атлас управлял Джеком при помощи этой фразы, и он замер перед Райаном. В голове Джека вспыхнули воспоминания, как Атлас управлял им при помощи этой фразы, и он замер перед Райаном. Выбора нет.

— Будь любезен, сядь? – Джек сел по пол. У него никогда не было выбора. 

— Будь любезен, встань? – Джек встал. Всю свою жизнь….

— Беги! Стой! Обернись. – Джек повернулся к нему. Он был беспомощен перед командами Райана. 

— Человек выбирает, раб подчиняется, — он вложил свою клюшку для гольфа в руку Джека. 

Что он..? Нет, он не может! 

— Убей! – Он мог. Джек нахмурился и ударил Райана клюшкой по лицу. — Человек выбирает! — Выдавил тот, несмотря на испытываемую им боль. Джек в ужасе наблюдал, как его рука снова нанесла удар. 

— Раб подчиняется! — Джек ударил снова. Он не хотел делать это. 

— Подчиняйся! — Закричал Райан в последний раз, и Джек ударил его по голове. Мужчина замертво упал на окровавленный пол. 

Джек попытался не слушать свое тело, но оно не подчинилось ему, когда Атлас велел найти генетический ключ и вставить его в машину, запускающую процесс уничтожения. Ворота закрылись, и он застрял.

Его жизнь - сплошной ложью. У него никогда не было свободы выбора действий. Он не сделал ничего по своей воле.  
Атлас. Нет, Фрэнк Фонтейн являлся причиной, почему его так называемая жизнь била сущим адом. Атлас оказался просто еще одной ложью, венчавшей кучу дерьма, которым он кормил Джека.

  
— Сюда, мистер! – маленькая сестричка позвала Джека, когда охранные роботы стали нападать на него. Джек осознал, что у него только один выбор.

Одно решение в жизни, наполненной сплошной чертовой ложью. Маленькие сестрички. Крохотные девочки, застрявшие в такой же жизни, как и у него. Он мог бы спасти всех девочек и найти Тененбаум. Возможно, эта малышка приведет его прямо к ней. Она была ученым, который сотворил их такими. Фото Тененбаум было связано красной ниткой с его собственным на доске в другой комнате, так что женщина должна знать способ освободить разум Джека от чужого контроля.

  
А если нет… Если же нет, то... Что ж, останется найти Фонтейна и сдохнуть вместе с ним, раз на то пошло.


End file.
